


Tan Weapon

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, D/s, Dom!Scott, Domination, Kinktober, M/M, bottom!theo, choking on cock, sceo - Freeform, sub!Theo, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo couldn’t help it.  He pushed and pushed and eventually Scott finally has enough of his shit, and decides it’s time to teach Theo why that was a bad idea.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Tan Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kinktober Gift for commissioner 14

Scott stretched out, yawning as he slowly woke up. Smiling to himself he slowly moved to sit up. His ears perking up to see if there was any sounds in the house. Silence greeted him, his mom was already at work this morning. Good. He smirked, it was the first Saturday after graduation and he wanted to enjoy himself. He glanced down at the tent in his sleep shorts and clutched at himself. Fuck today was going to be good. He slipped the sleep shorts off and padded naked to his shower.

Starting the water and adjusting it he went back to his room and smirked as he turned to his desk chair. Theo was there, spread, naked, and strapped down. His eyes wide as he gestured to the door, Scott glanced at it and realized it was open a little. He smirked.

“Mom see you this morning?” Theo simply nodded, the spider gag keeping his mouth open and wide and keeping him from speaking by pinning his tongue down to the bottom of his jaw. “Good boy.” Scott patted him on the head before carrying the chair he was on effortlessly into the bathroom and sitting him to where he could watch Scott shower.

Completely naked he slowly soaped up his muscular chest and let the soap slowly slide down his water slicked body and drip off the end of his cock.

“ung!” Theo’s cock throbbed, he’d been made to watch Scott masturbate last night, all while the replica of Scott’s cock dully vibrated against his prostate. Not too fast and not too slow, just enough to keep Theo on edge all night long. And with the restraints he couldn’t even touch himself, forced to hump the air while he begged as best he could.

“Like what you see huh?” Scott smiled brightly as he took himself in hand and gave his plumping cock a shake.

“nng!” Theo whined.

“Good. I finish washing up I’ll fuck your throat like the bitch you are.” Scott’s eyes went crimson as Theo shivered. “Good bitch. Now fuck that prostate massager.” Theo had little range of motion but he could raise and lower his ass about an inch. It wasn’t much but it was what he could do, and the closest thing to masturbation that he’d been able to do since yesterday. God how had he gotten here?

Right… he’d asked Scott to do this. They’d been cuddling in bed, down to just their underwear, their legs tangled together while Theo’s head lay on Scott’s chest, listening to his heart beat when he’d asked him to dominate him. Scott had played with his hair and asked what exactly he wanted. Theo had blushed and told him that he wanted to be bound, forced to display himself, kept on edge, not allowed to cum till Scott decided he could. And for Scott to use him anyway he saw fit. Scott had smiled; his heart racing in a good way as he gripped Theo’s hair.

“Strip.” He’d told him. The last piece of clothing coming off of him, Scott had used his mouth, his ass, his hands, hell even his abs and chest to his own ends, cumming in and on Theo a dozen times last night before taking some belts and strapping him on that chair last night. Fuck that’d only been yesterday? It didn’t seem possible as he sat there watching Scott shower that they’d only been in this scene less than twelve hours so far. Twelve hours where Theo had sucked, fucked, and ridden Scott’s cock and not gotten to cum once yet. Fuck he needed it so bad the more he thought of it.

“uunnng!” He whined as Scott bent over to get something flashing his tight ass at him.

“Oh you’re not getting that.” Scott smirked over his shoulder. “I’m almost done Theo. Just a little bit more… and then I’ll give you breakfast.” He stroked his cock openly now, the hard slab of man meat sticking out from his body, it’s own weight and girth keeping it from pointing upwards. Just jutting out and downward from his wiry crotch.

Fuck, Theo wanted his cock so much right now. It was all he could think of. His mind racing through all the things Scott might do, that he might do to him… fuck it was too much, he needed to cum. He needed… something warm and hard touched his lips and Theo was pulled out of his stupor as he looked down at Scott’s hard cock touching his lips.

“Got too in your head?” Scott smirked, aware that Theo hadn’t even heard the shower shut off or seen him drying off with the thick fluffy towel. He’d missed Scott playing with himself to make sure he was fully hard for Theo. Theo looked up the long line of his sculpted body at his face, his eyes wide and glowing amber as he moved to let the tip into his spread mouth.

“One… two… “ Scott shoved the entire length of his cock down to the root into Theo’s throat. He felt the Chimera flail and thrash trying to breathe around the sudden intrusion. He held the back of Theo’s head, holding him tight to his groin as he relished in the spasm of the panicked boy’s throat conforming to the shape of his cock.

Theo’s eyes were watering, the thick cock in his throat closing off his airway as he struggled to stay awake. Blackness crept into the edges of his vision, slowly swallowing up the world as he began to pass out only to gasp for air as Scott pulled out in one smooth motion.

“Fuck….” Scott panted. “Much… more… of that…. And I’ll cum straight off.” He grinned, running his thumb across Theo’s trapped mouth. “But it’s worth it.” He smirked wickedly before standing back up, straddling Theo’s bound arms and thrusting fully into Theo, this time bucking his hips. Fucking the first couple of inches in and out of Theo’s throat as he went, Scott was enjoying himself, and the way Theo’s cock throbbed and begged for attention he was pretty sure that Theo liked it too.

On and on he went, he was nearly there. Just a little bit longer… so Scott started leaving his cock further and further in Theo’s cock for longer. Only for his bitch to pass out on him. Pulling out he checked to make sure Theo was breathing, and waited just a little while before smacking him awake with his cock. Theo groggily looked around, confused and disoriented.

“No falling asleep on the job. You’re here to suck my cock.” Scott stood up and smacked Theo hard enough with his cock to leave a dick shaped bruise on his face. “You’re going to have to wear that all day today… and I can’t wait to hear how you explain away a thick dick print on your face.” Scott chuckled darkly before straddling Theo once again and shoving his cock all the way down his throat in one go.

On and on he fucked his bitch, cumming twice and flooding Theo’s throat with his thick hot seed. Before he’d reach back and edge Theo, getting him within a hair’s breadth of release only to let go and deny him. On and on they went for the better part of the day, Theo passed out three more times from lack of oxygen, but Scott always woke him up with a firm slap of his cock to the same place. Theo was blushing, humiliated and degraded he just wanted to cum so bad.

But Scott had other plans. After using Theo till the mid afternoon he finally finished himself off, coating Theo’s face in his cum, before cleaning them both up and dressing while he looked at Theo. With a dark smirk he dressed Theo, in some of Scott’s own clothing. Things he’d been meaning to throw away because they were small and tight on him now. A pair of jeans that were form fitting enough that you could easily tell Theo was not only hard but going commando. A shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, and the dog collar Stiles had gotten him to try to humiliate him on that first full moon.

Dressed like that Theo went with Scott to a late lunch with the other high ranking members of the pack. They blushed and glanced away, clearly aware of what the bruise on Theo’s face was and glaring at Scott because they could smell not only his cum all over Theo but how turned on Theo was. Scott finally took pity on Theo, telling him he’d let him cum, if he could make some modifications to the clothes. Theo quickly nodded, sure anything that happened now was worth it.

Scott tore the shirt so that it barely covered Theo’s pecks now, his entire belly on display. Next he reached down and pulled Theo through the fly before ripping the zipper completely out of the jeans. They were tight enough that the fly basically acted like a cock ring now, keeping Theo on display. Then the final shoe dropped on what Scott wanted. He pulled himself out through his jeans and told Theo if he would choke himself here in public on Scott’s cock he could jerk himself off.

Which was how Theo woke up with a mouth full of cum, his own cum all over his clothes and body. Not to mention another bruise from Scott’s cock on the other side of his face, which made him blush all the more on the walk to Scott’s car. He was ashamed, felt dirty, and used, but the way his cock throbbed jutting out of his jeans he was pretty sure he was ready to go again.

“Damn, I’m going to have to think of new things to do with you.” Scott smirked, taking a hold of Theo’s cock slowly stroking him while he drove. “Though I’m thinking having you tied down to the bed next is a good idea…” Scott smirked. “Might need to put a condom on your cock so you don’t soak my sheets while I’m fucking you though.” Scott’s thumb played with Theo’s piss slit till he had him gasping and begging. “Better… you know I wasn’t so sure I’d like being your dom but after today… I can’t wait to think about buying you a cock cage….” Theo came, hard all over his face, and Scott’s hand.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely working my way through Nano and my commissioners to give them gifts from Kinktober.


End file.
